Hardstyle Shuffle
Hardstyle Shuffle ist ein Subgenre der elektronischen Musik und ist ein Tanzstil zu elektronischer Musik, das aus einer Kombination von Hardstyle mit Melbourne Shuffle entstanden ist. Geschichte Hardstyle Es ist zu beachten, dass die Auslegung von Begriffen zur Kategorisierung eines Musik-Subgenres oft regional abhängig ist und von der örtlichen Szene stark geprägt werden kann. Entsprechend kann es auch verschiedene Varianten zur Entstehungsgeschichte geben. Hardstyle entstand Ende der 90er Jahre und ist eine Bewegung des Techno, bei der (allerdings nicht ausschließlich) ältere Klassiker mit neuem Klang unterlegt und mit einem eigentlich unpassenden Rhythmus kombiniert wurden, wodurch sich ein härterer Klang ergab, der schon fast an Hardcore Techno heranreichte. Des Öfteren wird auch der sog. Hooversound in Hardstyle-Tracks benutzt. Es kann mit 'Quietschcore' verwechselt werden, jedoch hat dies nichts mit dem eigentlichen Hardstyle zu tun. Melbourne Shuffle Der Melbourne Shuffle war einer von verschiedenen Tanzstilen, die während der Acid-House-Bewegung entstanden. Zu dieser Zeit wurden die meisten Stile als Jacking, Stepping und Shuffling bezeichnet. Als der Acid-House jedoch abwechslungsreicher wurde, entstanden zwei besondere Tanzstile: Der Back-step und der Shuffle. Der Shuffle entwickelte sich in Melbourner Nachtclubs und bei anderen Events im Laufe der Jahre und übernahm Bewegungen und Tricks aus anderen bereits bestehenden Stilen, wie z. B. Drehungen und das Laufen auf der Stelle (Running Man, s. u.). Man sagt, dass der Melbourne Shuffle zuerst als ein Scherz gedacht war, um sich über Vanilla Ice oder MC Hammer lustig zu machen. DJ Hess und DJ Tate Strauss werden als die Urväter bezeichnet – etwa gegen 1991. Dieser Tanzstil war ursprünglich eher ein Springen und Gleiten, was sich später (gegen Ende 1992) zum Shuffle entwickelte. Heute gibt es viele verschiedene Shuffle-Stile, z. B. den Malaysian Shuffle, Australian Shuffle, Old-school Shuffle oder den Soft Shuffle. Merkmale zu Hardstyle Hardstyle ist mittlerweile eigenständig, und hat auch mit seiner ursprünglichen Form, nur mehr wenig gemeinsam. Hardstyle beginnt im Bereich von etwa 145–160 bpm. Das oft charakteristische an dieser Musikrichtung ist der Aufbau zum Finale, der für gewöhnlich in vier Stufen vor sich geht: * Das klassische „Build Up“, welches meist nur aus wenigen Hi-Hats und Kicks besteht * abstrahiertes, meist nur mehr mit wenigen Tönen gespieltes, chaotisches Motiv (z. B. können zwei unterschiedliche Motive übereinander gelegt werden) * Melodisches, meist mit wenigen Samples bearbeitetes Motiv * Das „Out-Going“ verläuft fast identisch wie das Build-Up. Beim Wechsel dieser Stufen werden oft Aufforderungen an den Zuhörer eingespielt, wie z.B. "dance" , "pump up the volume" oder "put your hands up in the air". Stiltypische Tracks * Scooter - '' J'adore Hardcore'' * Scooter - Ti Sento * Scooter - The Sound Above My Hair Bekannte Interpreten * Scooter Tanzschritte Dazu bewegt man die Arme mit und als Abwechslung wird vor allem der Running Man eingestreut. Dem Shuffle sind keine Grenzen gesetzt, sodass jeder "Shuffler" eigene Tanzstile entwickeln kann. Der Shuffle Der Tanz besteht im wesentlichen aus drei Grundschritten, die in zufälliger Abfolge rhythmisch miteinander kombiniert werden: Die Ausgangsposition der Füße stellt ein „T“ dar. Ein Bein tippt auf den Boden, während der Fuß des anderen Beines abwechselnd nach links und rechts gedreht wird („''Sliding''“). Ein dritter Schritt kombiniert die beiden ersten Schritte, indem ein Bein kurz das andere von hinten überkreuzt. Running Man Ein erweiterter Bestandteil dieses Tanzstils ist der „''Running Man''“. Dieser wird in zufälliger Abfolge mit dem Shuffle kombiniert. Schnell und sanft genug ausgeführt entsteht der Eindruck, der Shuffler würde an Ort und Stelle gehen. Der Running Man wird in zwei Schritten ausgeführt. Die Grundposition bildet ein kleiner Ausfallschritt nach vorn. Aus der dieser Position zieht man das vordere Bein durch einen kleinen Sprung bis in die Mitte des Ausfallschritts nach hinten. Während man dies tut, hebt man das hintere Bein ein bisschen an. Beide Füße müssen nun nebeneinander sein bzw. keiner weiter nach vorn oder hinten ragen als der andere. Nun folgt der zweite Schritt. Das Bein, welches man bis in die Mitte nach hinten gezogen hat, drückt man nun ganz nach hinten, während dem tritt man mit dem anderen Bein vorne auf. Man befindet sich in der entgegengesetzten Grundposition. Nun wiederholt man obige zwei Schritte aus dieser Position. Mit Übung verschmelzen die beiden oben aufgeführten Schritte zu einem einzigen und die Illusion des Running Man entsteht. Wichtig ist, dass es zwei Schritte sind, obwohl es so aussehen mag, als ob es nur einer wäre. Der Malaysia Shuffle Style zeichnet sich durch seinen extremen Running Man aus. Bei diesem Style wird der erste obgenannter Schritte übermäßig weit ausgeführt, so bleibt für den zweiten Schritt wenig Raum. Dies erweckt den Eindruck, dass ein sehr großer und harter Schritt gemacht wird, was vor allem in der Hardstyle Szene Anklang findet. Siehe auch * Hardstyle * Melbourne Shuffle Kategorie:Elektronische Tanzmusik Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema '' (Trage hier dein Wiki mit Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du in deinem Wiki ebenfalls einen Artikel zu diesen Thema hast oder du diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast)'' * Website/XY-Wiki: Artikelname Social Networks |title=Infos über bei Twitter |subtitle= }} Kategorie:Marjorie * Wikipedia * Löschdiskussion bei Wikipedia Erster Autor: 84.189.87.193 angelegt am 02.02.2010 um 10:46, Alle Autoren: Freedom Wizard, Unterstrichmoepunterstrich, Magdalena Sophii, Havelbaude, 84.189.87.193